Elizabeth and the Chocolate Factory
by rollinsanta
Summary: One more little girl wins the chance to explore Willy Wonka's factory. Is the tour all that Elizabeth has dreamed it would be? Elizabeth refuses to let the other children diminish her once in a life time experience and creates a plot twist no one saw coming.


Here is the father of Elizabeth. He is Mr. Capito. Mr. Capito has numerous other children, but they did not open the chocolate bar that contained the golden ticket. Therefore, Elizabeth stands outside the gate to the most famous chocolate factory in the world with her father, waiting to redeem her prize.

Surrounded by strangers, Elizabeth clung tightly to her father as the police escorted the golden ticket winners through the crowds to the front gate of the factory. Mr. Capito kept pushing forward which caused Elizabeth to regrettably step on the heels of a tall and skinny old man. The worst part was the smell of moth balls Elizabeth had to inhale with every step. Theoretically, she knew where the police were taking them, but she couldn't see a thing. Thus, she was trapped, shuffling behind a man who looked like he hadn't seen the sun in decades.

Elizabeth knew the crowd was shouting as they walked by, but there was too much on her mind to pay them any attention. "Father, are we there y-."

"Who's the big fat boy?" Elizabeth was cut off by one of the pushy newsmen. She knew the newsman was referring to the large boy that was sniffling behind her.

"My golly get that boy a handkerchief!" continued another newswoman. Immediately distracted, Elizabeth couldn't remember the fat boy's name but had first seen a glimpse of him on the news. Hard to forget the looks of a kid with that big fat bottom. A soft giggle escaped from Elizabeth's mouth. No one paid any mind, at four feet tall, the adults, and even other children, were out of earshot.

It must have felt like hours when only minutes had passed. Everyone suddenly stood at attention. Only a moment later did Elizabeth see a man dressed in a top hat and tailcoat. He had a cane but didn't use it. The way he moved made Elizabeth take a step behind her father. Yet she was watching wide eyed as he skipped down the stairs, radiating excitement. When he called Elizabeth's name, she didn't move her feet, but something was moving her closer to this strange man. Realizing her father was next to her, pushing her towards the front, Elizabeth felt some relief, put on smile, and proudly handed Mr. Wonka her golden ticket. Even more relief washed over Elizabeth when Mr. Wonka began to speak. "Elizabeth! I am _just _delighted to see you! It's going to be such a thrilling day. I _hope_ you enjoy it." Elizabeth barely even said hi when he showed her on through and this was the way she liked it.

Again, the crowd of people moved, and Elizabeth found herself in a pleasantly warm corridor. Elizabeth ignored the adults talking as she looked up, trying to see around the adults what the room contained and where that chocolaty smell was coming from. Thankfully someone took Elizabeth's coat and she scurried down the corridor following behind the other children and Mr. Wonka. As the excitement was bubbling, it didn't even worry her that her father wasn't at her side. The factory was like a maze. The chocolate smell became stronger until Elizabeth found herself in a valley.

Right then, Elizabeth saw it. A river that flowed with chocolate and giant pipes pumping the chocolate probably to another room for candy production. Elizabeth's jaw was wide open but another one was smacking away in her ear. Elizabeth glanced over at the taller, slightly pudgy girl whose lips weren't but three inches from her ear. For a second Elizabeth's eyes witnessed the slobber and spit mulling in the girl's mouth. "What are you looking at?" the mouth said. Elizabeth looked back up in the girl's eyes which were now squinting. Thinking quickly, Elizabeth pointed at the chocolate waterfall behind the girl. When the girl turned her head, Elizabeth saw her moment to escape back towards her father.

Further down the valley some people began creating a commotion. Elizabeth and Mr. Capito walked over to see what was worth all the fuss. As they approached, they heard a curly haired girl shout, "But _I_ want an Oompa-Loompa!" Before Elizabeth could even ask, she saw them across the river, little men getting to work. The girl continued, "I need one _now_!"

Elizabeth asked, "Are those little men Oompa-Loompa's?"

Mr. Capito replied, "Yes." Learning through the conversation the curly haired girls name was Veruca, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and covered her ears as Veruca continued to whine. Walking away, it was the chocolate river that now demanded Elizabeth's attention. As she approached the river, she leaned over to see her chocolaty reflection in the ripples. About to stick her finger in, someone swatted it away. Elizabeth looked up to a finger pointing towards a sign, DO NOT TOUCH. Mr. Capito said, "Rules are rules, you don't want to ruin the chocolate for everyone." There was so much else Mr. Wonka invited them to try, Elizabeth was able to shake off the disappointment.

"I will go try the schnibberwaps," Elizabeth told her father.

"I will meet you there," he replied, and Mr. Capito headed towards the key lime pie limes.

Elizabeth headed towards the schnibberwaps when she saw a round figure huddled on the riverbank, partially hidden by the bridge. The figure was moving, as Elizabeth got closer, she realized it was Augustus. And look at him! Defiling the entire river with his slurps! He was leaning over the river so far that he had his nose in the river. All his phlegmy snot gathering on top. His bottom swayed back and forth with each gulp. Elizabeth walked over with the intention of telling Augustus to stop. Instead of putting her last foot on the ground, it landed right in the center of his round bottom. She pushed until the weight of the boy's bottom caused him to topple forward. The boy flipped and rolled into the river. By the time Augustus realized he was immersed in the river, Elizabeth was back in the field enjoying a tasty schnibberwap.

A crowd began to gather. "My boy, my poor boy!" shrieked a plump lady.

"Get out of there!" begged Mr. Wonka, "The chocolate can_not_ be contaminated!" Mr. Wonka was waving his stick in the air. Elizabeth took a handful of schnibberwaps and walked to see the commotion, sure to expect Augustus climbing out of the river covered in chocolate. What most children would consider a dream. Instead of swimming, Augustus was waving his hands in the air, thrashing chocolate all around. Some even got in his eye. The plump woman was shaking what must have been her husband, "Jump in and save him! You know he can't swim." Elizabeth almost choked on her schnibberwaps at the scene that was unfolding. Her slight panic but wild entertainment was masked by her mouthful of candy and the shadow of her father.

Augustus drifted further and further away from the bank then vanished. "Oh, dear god!" cried the plump woman.

"Look! He's going up the pipe," announced one of the girls. Not even a second later, Augustus's chocolate covered face was visible through the pipe, still licking the chocolate on his lips. The chocolate built up underneath of him. He moved an inch, then a foot, then like a bottle rocket he was off and out of sight! The plump woman fainted, and her husband failed to catch her causing her wig to fall off.

Dying of laughter behind her father, Elizabeth didn't even notice the Oompa-Loompas gathering. Only when she heard their song did she stop and stare. Elizabeth stared in awe, her foot tapping to the beat. But off they went to go fetch Augustus followed by his parents, with mom now awake. Mr. Capito mumbled, "I can't believe they even let him inside in the first place." No one but Elizabeth heard as the guests followed Mr. Wonka's lead, and erupted in applause for the Oompa-Loompas stellar performance.

Happy to be acknowledged personally, Elizabeth gazed up at Mr. Wonka. "Oh, Elizabeth wasn't that beguiling? They have such talent! Follow me we must keep on schedule. This way everyone!" The guests scurried behind Mr. Wonka to continue the tour.


End file.
